wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dolph Ziggler
Dolph Ziggler ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Showstopper V2 (Dezember 2011 - Mai 2012) Nach seinem Debüt bei Smackdown #01 unterbrach Dolph Ziggler Shawn Michaels bei Smackdown #06. Nach einigem Geplänkel kam es schließlich zur ersten Auseinandersetzungen im Backstagebereich. Nachdem Ziggler beim Heartbreak Kid abblitzte, standen die beiden schließlich als eine der Optionen für das Tag Team Championship Match für Cyber Sunday zur Wahl. Bei Smackdown #10 gerieten die beiden erneut aneinander und Shawn Michaels willigte ein gegen Dolph Ziggler anzutreten. Das Match wurde für Wrestlemania angesetzt. Bei der darauffolgenden Smackdown Ausgabe verlor Ziggler nach einer Ablenkung von HBK gegen Cody Rhodes und wurde anschließend von diesem attackiert, was zu einer erneuten verbalen Auseinandersetzung führte. Beim Wrestlemania PPV verlor Dolph Ziggler im Opening Match gegen Shawn Michaels. Bei Smackdown #13 unterbrach Ziggler die Siegesrede von Shawn Michaels und attackierte ihn. In der Folgewoche richtete Ziggler das Wort an die anwesenden Fans, und erklärt seine ungewohnt aggressive Handlung. Es kam zu einem erneuten Face Off zwischen Michaels und Ziggler, bei dem es Ziggler erneut gelang die Oberhand zu behalten und Michaels mit dem Zig Zag niederzustrecken. Er kündigte an solange auf Michaels Jagd zu machen, bis dieser ihm ein Rematch zugesteht. Bei Smackdown #15 stimmt HBK Zigglers Wunsch für ein Last Man Standing Match zu. Nachdem auch Ziggler unterzeichnete und HBK eine Ohrfeige verpasste, streckte dieser Ziggler mit einer Sweet Chin Music nieder. Bei Lights Out verlor Ziggler erneut, nachdem er Michaels mit dessen Flying Elbow durch den Kommentatorentisch befördern wollte, dieser konterte und Ziggler sich selbst ausknockte. Beziehungschaos und Titeljagd (Mai 2012 - August 2012) Bei Smackdown #16 kündigte Ziggler an durch seine Leistungen HBK's Rolle als Showstopper übernommen zu haben. Er wurde von Vince McMahon unterbrochen, der von Ziggler Siege forderte. Dieser forderte eine Chance auf den WGL Titel, sollte er diese nicht bekommen würde er sofort kündigen. Vince McMahon willigte ein, und gab Ziggler einen Spot im King Of The Ring Turnier. Sollte er allerdings scheitern, so würde der Chairman ihn feuern. Bei der darauf folgenden Show bezwang Ziggler Vladimir Kozlov, und zog in Runde 2 des Turniers ein. Bei der Smackdown Folge vom 3. Juni 2012 besiegte Ziggler Tyson Kidd, nachdem er Backstage Jack Swagger niederschlug. Beim King Of The Ring Pay-Per-View bezwang Ziggler Edge durch eine Ablenkung von CM Punk und zog ins Finale ein. In diesem traff Ziggler im Main Event auf Ted DiBiase jr., der zuvor Brodus Clay besiegte. Ziggler gewann und wurde King Of The Ring 2012. Bei der Smackdown Ausgabe vom 08. Juli unterbrach Ziggler den WGL Champion Alberto Del Rio, welcher zum General Manager ernannt wurde und forderte seinen Titelkampf ein. Del Rio verweigerte aber und kündigte an, dass Zigglers Chance ungültig sei, da die Abmachung nicht mit ihm getroffen wurde. Am selben Abend verschwand Ziggler nach einer Wutrede mit Christy Hemme vorzeitig aus der Halle. Zu dieser Zeit kamen regelmäßig Meldungen über Eskapaden Zigglers in den Medien. In der nächsten Woche begegnete Ziggler im Backstage Bereich Maria, die über die fehlende Anerkennung Batistas schimpfte. Es kam schließlich zu einem Kuss. Später erfuhren wir, dass dieser nicht dem eigentlichen Script entsprach. Beim Summerslam traf Ziggler auf Batista, nachdem Maria ein Match zwischen den beiden erwirkte. Ziggler bezwang "The Animal" via Zig Zag. Nach dem Match wurde Ziggler, der Batista die Hand anbot, von diesem niedergeschlagen. Bei Smackdown #22 kam es zu einem weiteren Gespräch zwischen Ziggler und Del Rio, welcher Ziggler erneut kein Titelmatch zugestand. Schließlich betrat Ziggler die Halle wo er vom, beim Summerslam zurückgekehrten, Vince McMahon unterbrochen wird und ein Titelmatch für Iron Will erhielt. In der Folgewoche eröffnete Ziggler die Show und bekundete seine Dankbarkeit den Fans gegenüber. Alberto Del Rio unterbrach ihn und warf Ziggler vor, den Fans nur etwas vorzumachen. In der Woche darauf begegneten sich die beiden direkt im Ring und zogen gegenseitig übereinander her. Mit einem gespaltenen Publikum verließen die beiden die Halle. Beim Iron Will Pay-Per-View trafen die beiden schließlich in einem Iron Man Match aufeinander, das mit einem 4:4 Endstand endet. Zum Sudden Death Start sollte ein Handshake folgen, doch Ziggler turnte hier Heel und attackierte den Champion nach einem von Fairness geprägtem Match. Nach einigem Wiederstand erhielt Ziggler unerwartet Hilfe von Maria die den Champion mit dem Titelgürtel niederstreckte und Ziggler so den fünften und finalen Pinfall ermöglichte. Titlerun (August 2012 - January 2013) Ziggler eröffnete Smackdown #25 in dem er über Del Rio herzog. Überraschend wurde er von The Rock unterbrochen, welcher ihm klar machte, dass immer noch The Rock der größte Star der Company sei. Mit einem Angriff von Ziggler und einem niedergestreckten The Rock endet das Aufeinandertreffen. In den darauffolgenden Wochen lieferten sich die beiden Kontrahenten Wortduelle, die bei Smackdown #27 ihren Höhepunkt erreichten da The Rock zuerst Ziggler ausschaltete und anschließend Maria den Rock Bottom verpasste. Mit einem bekümmerten und hasserfüllten Ziggler ging es in den PPV, wo Ziggler nach einem kopierten Peoples Elbow seinen Titel verteidigen konnte. Bei Smackdown #28 gerieten Ziggler und Cody Rhodes aneinander, die dann aber von Vince Russo degradiert und mit Kevin Nash und Zack Ryder in ein Titelmatch bei Uncensored gesteckt wurden. In der darauf folgenden Woche war Ziggler bei einer Gala Party zu Gast, da er die Show aufgrund Russo's respektlosem Verhalten boykotierte. In der letzen Woche vor dem PPV lies sich Ziggler, der weiterhin nicht Live die Shows besuchte, in die Halle schalten und lies sich vom wieder eingesetzen GM Mike Adamle eine Sonderklausel für seine Titelverteidigung zusichern. Bei Uncensored elimnierte er Kevin Nash und verteidigte im finalen Aufeinandertreffen den Titel mit einem Zig Zag gegen Cody Rhodes. Nach der Show wurde Ziggler von CM Punk mit dem GTS niedergestreckt. Dieser kündigte an den Rumble erneut zu gewinnen und Ziggler bei Wrestlemania besiegen zu wollen. Ziggler eröffnete die erste Smackdown Ausgabe nach Uncensored und kündigte an, sich selbst übertreffen zu wollen indem er die Show bereits im Opener stiehlt. Später am Abend besiegte er John Morrison, der sich schon länger Johnny Nitro nannte, durch DQ nachdem er von Ted DiBiase jr. attackiert wurde. Noch am selben Abend erhielt dieser allerdings die Quittung dafür und wurde von Ziggler hinterrücks mit dem Titelgürtel angegriffen. Bei den nächsten beiden Shows kam es zu verbalen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Ziggler und DiBiase die in einem Angriff von Ted DiBiase gegen Dolph Ziggler mündete. Für den Survivor Series Pay-Per-View wurde ein Three Stages Of Hell, "Survivor Of The Fittest" genannt, angesetzt welches Dolph Ziggler mit Hilfe von Johnny Nitro, der sich an seinem Erzfeind rächen wollte, 2:1 gewann. Bei Tribute Of The Troops unterbrach Dolph Ziggler die Ansprache für die Truppen vom Barack Obama. Nach einem Wortduell mit dem wiedergewählten Präsidenten betratt schließlich Daniel Bryan die Arena, und attackierte Dolph Ziggler. In den Folgewochen wurde Ziggler permanent von Vince unter Druck gesetzt und bedroht. Nach einem Beatdown durch Ryback und einem weiteren Brawl mit diesem und Daniel Bryan wurde Ziggler schließlich von letzterem blutig geprügelt. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion sperrte er sich daraufhin mit Vince McMahon in dessen Office ein und attackierte ihn sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Bei Extreme Rules kündigte Vince McMahon an Ziggler nicht zu feuern sondern ihn brechen zu wollen. Später am Abend verteidigte Ziggler den WGL Titel gegen Daniel Bryan. In den folgenden Wochen lieferte sich Ziggler ein Wortduell mit CM Punk, der sich später Vince anschloss um Ziggler das Leben schwer zu machen. Eine Woche nach dem Debüt von "Ask The Heel" - Ziggler's Talkshow - unterbrach Vince McMahon Ziggler, um ihm Videoaufnahmen Maria's zu zeigen. Diese näherte sich Backstage CM Punk an, was Ziggler völlig aus der Fassung brachte und Ryback erlaubte Ziggler hinterrücks zu attackieren und den Shell Shock verpassen. Beim Royal Rumble 2013 verlor Ziggler den WGL Titel an Ryback, nach einem Angriff von CM Punk. Im Match wendete sich Maria überraschend gegen Vince McMahon und kümmerte sich nach dem Match um den geschlagenen Ziggler. Entlassung (Februar 2013) Bei der Smackdown Ausgabe vom 03.02.13 wurde Ziggler - zusammen mit seiner Freundin Maria Kanellis - von Vincent Kennedy McMahon entlassen. Rückkehr (März 2013-Juli 2013) Nachdem Gerüchte über sein zweifelhaftes Privatleben die Runde machten, konnte eine Rückkehr in greifbarer Zukunft ausgeschlossen werden. Entgegen aller Erwartungen, hatte Ziggler einen Auftritt beim Cyber Sunday 2013 und attackierte backstage CM Punk auf brutale Art und Weise. In den folgenden Wochen, drangsalierte Ziggler den Chairman hatrnäckig, um ihn zu einem Match bei Wrestlemania zu bewegen. Nachdem er neun von Vince McMahon angeheuerte Securities ausgeschaltet hatte bekam er schließlich seinen Wunsch. Bei Wrestlemania musste Ziggler zuerst gegen Dave Batista antreten, und sich das Recht auf sein Match erkämpfen. Trotz massiver Problemer bezwang er den Ex-WGL Star und wurde daraufhin von einer kleinen Privatarmee attackiert. Mit der Hilfe von Eric Bischoff und Sting gewann Ziggler schließlich die Oberhand und bezwang kurze Zeit später Vince McMahon um diesen aus der WGL zu verbannen. Bei der Jubiläumsshow von Smackown, Ausgabe #50, begann Ziggler eine Fehde mit [Chris Jericho]. bJealous (Juli 2013-Present) Nachdem Chris Jericho sich bei einem Tag Team Match, mit Ziggler, schwer verletzte, blieb der Show-Off, Smackdown für eine Woche fern. Beim Night Of Champions PPV erschien Ziggler, mit Maria an seiner Seite, und verkündete sein Bündniss mit Edge, Layla und Beth Phoenix. Der Stable, genannt bJealous, konnte bei Smackdown #57, direkt seinen ersten Sieg, gegen Raj Singh und Hunico einfahren. Privatleben * ist ein erfolgreicher Amateurringer und hält den Rekord für meiste Siege in einer Karriere an der St. Edward High School und der Kent State University * ist ein dreifacher All-Mid-American Conference (75 kg) Champion * hatte im April 2012 eine Liaison mit Nikki Bella * führt ein angespanntes Verhältniss mit Eve Torres die er, nach langem hin und her und heftigen Avancen der WGL Diva, für Maria Kanellis sitzen lies * Ist seit dem 24. Juni in einer Beziehung mit Maria Kanellis die lange auch On-Screen zu sehen war. * gewann 125.000€ bei einer Special Celebrity Ausgabe von "Wer wird Millionär?" und spendete diese an die "Make A Wish Foundation" * galt als Enfant Terrible der WGL * Fan der Erfolgsserie Breaking Bad * ist bekennender Foreign Beggars Fan Gossip * war Teil einer Backstage Clique mit Christian, Edge und Kane * soll angeblich im ersten als Rated R eingestuften WGL Film "Infamous", einem Bonnie & Clyde Remake, die Rolle des Nicolas Farris spielen * war im Rahmen des Summerslam Informers Teil eines Shoot Interviews * soll seit dem King Of The Ring PPV einen schwierigen Charakter entwickelt haben und ein jähzorniges, divahaftes Verhalten an den Tag legen * Da er zusammen mit Maria Kanellis aufgrund eines Schäferstündchens unter freiem Himmel wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verklagt wurde soll er Backstage endgültig in Ungnade gefallen sein. * gilt als einer Top Draw in Sachen Merchandise * Hat bei Wrestlemania 29 Vince McMahon aus der WGL verbannt. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) * WGL Title * King of the Ring (2012) Typische Aktionen *Leg Drop Bulldog *Dropkick *Jumping Elbow Drop *Neckbreaker Variations *Fireman's Carry Gutbuster Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars